Y erase un 9 de Junio normal y corriente
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: – Kufufufu Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Carnaval? –


LOOOOOOOOOL. En un principio, como no me salía el 6996, iba a hacer un "feliz cumpleaños, Mukuro~" general, no pairings xD. Pero acabo siendo un 6927 ―aunque ni llega―.

En teoría lo iba a hacer más largo, pero es lo que hay ewe. No me venía más a la cabeza.

**Advertencias:** Cutre, fail, OoC y eso.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano.**

* * *

Y erase un 9 de Junio normal y corriente, como cualquier otro. Eran las 6 de la mañana, todo el mundo dormía, menos algunos sujetos sin vida social que se levantaban como dos horas antes para hacer cualquier cosa ―que no preguntaremos― por la madrugada.

En toda Namimori era una mañana completamente normal, igual de aburrida ―aunque todo el mundo sabía que en algún momento iban a explotar y revolucionar todo―, como siempre. Pero cuando a Reborn le dio por abrir los ojos, todo se descontroló.

- Tsuna, despierta. – Ordenó, encima del pecho de su estudiante, quien estaba profundamente dormido, _como una maldita marmota_, pensaba. – Tsuna, o despiertas o te vuelo la cabeza. – Resultado: Nada. Para cuando iba a preparar la pistola, se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor – Oh, Mukuro, ¿Qué haces por aqu-? –

- ¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Por fin despertó. - ¿M-Mukuro? ¿Do..dónde? ¡Reborn! –

- Por fin abres lo ojos, Tsuna. – Saltó de su pecho y llegó al suelo, tiró las sábanas de la cama y Tsuna se abrazó a si mismo por el repentino airecito. - ¿Sabes? Hoy los de Kokuro vendrán a casa. Más te vale preparar algo de lo que no se olviden nunca. –

- ¿Eh? Espera, espera, espera. Repítelo, Reborn. –

- ¿En serio quieres eso? – Preguntó, apuntándole con la pistola.

- ¡N-No! V-Vale… ya prepararé alguna cosa pero… ¿Siempre tienes que ser así? Al menos… sólo es Kokuyo. –

- Oh, ¿No te lo dije? Fran también viene, y conociendo a los Varia, cogerán cualquier excusa para tomar una vuelo y despejarse. –

- ¿VARIA? E-Espera.. pero… ¿Por qué van a venir? Esto es un desastre, Reborn. –

- Es el cumpleaños de Mukuro, ¿No sabías? Como buen jefe tienes que hacer que tus subordinados lo pasen bien, yo me encargaré de avisar a todos. –

Y, a las dos horas, todo el mundo estaba en casa de los Sawada, aunque no entraban, pues el estúpido de Tsuna estaba tardando más de lo normal en hacer un par de cosas que Reborn le dijo de hacer. O igual simplemente le daba vergüenza, pero era eso o que te volara la cabeza.

- Hey, ¿Cuándo nos dejará entrar Tsuna, bebé? –

- Sé que estáis hartos de esperar. Pero Tsuna está haciendo, por fin, algo bien… espero. –

- Shishishi~ Seguro que le sale mal, como todo. –

- ¿Qué está haciendo el jefe? –

- Es algo para Mukuro, ya veréis, será divertido. Por cierto, Chrome… ¿A qué hora le dijiste a Mukuro que viniera? –

- A las 9. –

- Bien, nos dará tiempo… Haru, Kyoko, ¿Podréis preparar comida o alg-? –

- ¡Y-Ya está! – Gritó Tsuna, abriendo la puerta. Espera, espera, ¡Alto! ¿Y ese traje de maid?

- Muy bien, Tsuna. Parece que le tienes cariño a tu cabeza. –

- ¡Prefiero ponerme esto antes de qué me salten los sesos! –

- ¿D-Décimo? Y-Yo… no sabía que… -

- ¡Waaa! G-Gokudera-kun…¡No pienses cosas raras! – Miró a todos, sonrojado. - ¡No malpenséis! Reborn me.. obligó… -

- Shishishi~ Esto para los álbumes de la Vongola~. – Y foto.

- ¡Tú! ¡Idiota de los cuchillos, borra esa foto… YA! –

- Oh, vamos, si sabemos que te gusta~~. –

- ¿C-Cómo quieres qué me guste así el Décimo? Ja, creí que no podías ser tan estúpido. –

- Neee~~ Gokudera-chan, no está bien mentir, ¿eh? Es como decir que a Bel-chan no le gusta Fran-chan. –

- ¿Qué insinúas, Luss? - Preguntó Bel, sacando los cuchillos, con una sonrisa torcida, siniestra. – Shishishi~. –

- Que estás loco por mí, ¿Qué más? Tranquilo, tampoco es muy raro, señor príncipe. –

- ¿De qué vas, mocoso~~? Shishishi. –

- Chrome, ¿Qué es esto? – Y apareció esa voz. Y a los segundos todos le miraron. Y a los segundos soltó una risa y quiso girarse, y de no ser porque Chrome le cogió del brazo, lo hubiera hecho. – Kufufufu~~ Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Carnaval? –

- E-Ehm… Es verdad, Reborn. – Dijo, intentando ignorar a Mukuro. - ¿Por qué me he tenido que poner esto? –

- Es el regalo de Mukuro, ¿No estaba claro desde un principio? –

-¡HIEEEEEEEE! ¿QUÉ? Espera… ¿Qué? ¿El vestido…? Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué me lo he puesto yo? –

- … Así que en el fondo, si eres tonto. –

- Oya, oya~~. ¿Y esto? Kufufufu~~ ¿Mi regalo? – Sonrió, mirando a Tsuna.

- Podrás disfrutar de tú regalo después de la fiesta. –

- ¡E-Espera, Reborn! ¡Explícamelo! - Gritaba, mientras los invitados pasaban a casa, después de Reborn. - ¡! –

- Así que, Mukuro, disfruta y no te encierres, aún, en el baño con Tsuna, ¿Vale? –

- Kufufufu~~. -


End file.
